starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Падме Амидала
|Дата рождения=46 ДБЯ }} |Дата смерти=19 ДБЯ |Место смерти=Полис-Масса |Раса=Человек |Пол=Женский |Рост=1,65 м |Цвет волос=Тёмно-каштановые |Цвет глаз=Карие |Эпоха=Становление Империи |Принадлежность=*Королевский дом Набу *Галактическая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Делегация 2000 *Галактическая Империя **Имперский Сенат *Альянс повстанцев }} 'Падме Амидала''' ( ) — урожденная Падме НаберриStar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novel), известная как Ее Королевское Величество, Королева Набу с 32 ДБЯ до 24 ДБЯ, Ее Превосходительство, Сенатор Падме Амидала с Набу с 24 ДБЯ сенатор от сектора Чоммелл. Дочь Руви и Джобал Наберри, сестра Солы Наберри.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Была тайной женой Энакина Скайуокера. У них родилось двое детей: Люк и Лея, две самые значимые фигуры галактической истории. Она также была бабушкой Джейсена, Джейны и Энакина Соло и Бена Скайуокера, прабабушкой Аланы, дочери Джейсена, и предком Кола и Кейда Скайуокеров. Как Королева Набу, отстаивала права и свободы местных жителей, что сделало её самым уважаемым политиком в Галактике. Несмотря на относительно короткую жизнь, она сыграла важную роль в политических событиях в преддверии Клонической войны (Амидала и другие сенаторы были ответственными за создание Альянса повстанцев). Настойчивая и упорная в достижении своих целей, обладающая гордой и страстной натурой, не по летам глубоким и мудрым умом, Падме Амидала всю свою жизнь посвятила служению народу Набу. Исполняя священный долг королевы, она уверенно вела свою планету через все многочисленные испытания и трудности. Во времена, когда планета оказывалась на грани войны, занимая также и пост Сенатора Республики, она всегда пыталась руководствоваться здравым рассудком и трезвым взглядом на ситуацию. Она и некоторые сенаторы стала основоположником Повстанческого Альянса. Биография Ранние годы (46 ДБЯ - 32 ДБЯ) thumb|Принцесса Амидала В возрасте от 12 до 20 лет все граждане Набу должны обязательно отдавать свой долг общественной службе. Избранная Королевой в 14 лет, Падме уже к этому времени сумела добиться того, чего некоторые из ее сограждан не смогли осуществить в течение всей своей жизни. Росла она в маленькой горной деревушке, где с самого рождения ее готовили к высшему предназначению. Ее родители прививали детям высокие моральные принципы, такие как самопожертвование и забота о социально слабых. Когда Падме была еще совсем юной, ее семья переехала в Тид. Падме обучалась в лучших школах планеты, проводя каникулы в Озерном крае планеты Набу. К 7 годам она уже была членом Движения помощи беженцам, организации, в которой давно состоял ее отец. Она принимала участие в одной из миссий Движения на планету Шадда-Би-Боран, где предполагалось провести операцию по переселению всех обитателей планеты куда-нибудь в другое место, поскольку в самое ближайшее время звезда этой системы должна была взорваться. К сожалению, многие и многие из беженцев, включая очень одаренного ребенка по имени На-ки-тула, не смогли приспособиться к жизни вне родной планеты и погибли. Падме поняла, что политики могут сделать больше. Спустя некоторое время Падме получила должность Законодателя по делам Ученичества, где она встретила молодого человека по имени Пало. За этим последовали невинные отношения, но их пути разошлись, когда Пало стал художником, а Падме продолжила путь политика. Она никогда не забывала свое прошлое и наследие, даже после того, как она достигла вершины, Амидала поддерживала деревенскую традицию росписи ногтей, совершенно белые, маленькая, но различимая подпись ее принадлежности к семье.Episode I: The Visual Dictionary Возвышение Амидалы было стремительным, она стала Законодателем в одиннадцать. В это время она впервые встретила Силью Шессон, своего наставника. Они встретятся снова, но уже как сенаторы, разделят единые взгляды. . Она продолжила службу в Сенате в качестве советника, одновременно получив церемониальный дворцовый статус "Принцессы Тида". Начав служить при дворе, в соответствии с традицией принцесса Падме стала носить так называемое «государственное имя» — Амидала. Но во время опасностей снова становилась Падме Наберри''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Она стала магнитом для тех, кто был не согласен с правлением Короля Веруны. Король Веруна занимал Трон планеты Набу в течение 13 лет, но вскрывшиеся связи с теневыми политиканами внешнего мира подорвали доверие народа к его правлению. В результате он вынужден был добровольно отречься от Трона. Амидала и один из губернаторов планеты по имени Сио Биббл были выдвинуты кандидатами на выборах нового монарха. У Амидалы начались отношения с Яном Лаго, молодым сыном главного Канцлера Веруны. Обе семьи были против союза, но все закончилось разрывом по инициативе Амидалы, когда Веруна отказался от трона. Амидала, по крупицам собирая вокруг себя сторонников реформ, разъезжала по всей планете с предвыборными речами и в конце концов одержала над своим соперником убедительную победу. Вне себя от горя, Ян покинул Набу в день коронации Амидалы, и больше они никогда не встречались.A Summer's Dream. Хоть она и была необыкновенно талантлива, Падме не была самой молодой когда-либо избранной королевой Набу.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' В облике Королевы Амидалы она казалась царственной и строгой, но Падме была упорна и сострадательна. Новый глава Королевской Службы Безопасности капитан Панака настоял на том, чтобы Амидала прошла обучение способам самозащиты и владению оружием. А для обеспечения еще более надежной безопасности королевы он ввел и проверенный временем хитрый способ: в качестве телохранителей и одновременно приманки для злоумышленников использовать двойников королевы.. Это были молодые девушки одинакового возраста и поразительно на нее похожие. Это были пять служанок Амидалы: Эритае, Сабе, Яйне, Рабе и Саше, когда она стала Сенатором ими были Дорме, Корде, Версе, Мотие и Элле. Они стали ее ближайшими подругами и прошли специальное обучение, чтобы в минуты опасности они с успехом могли заменить собой свою госпожу. Королева (32 ДБЯ-24 ДБЯ) Вторжение на Набу thumb|left|Королева АмидалаВ то время как Королева Амидала была правителем Набу, она имела большой штат советников и помощников, которые занимались ежедневными делами. Сио Библ, например, был губернатором Набу. Рик Олие был пилотом Королевской Яхты и лидером эскадрильи Браво. Не прошло и пяти месяцев правления Амидалы, как Торговая Федерация установила блокаду планеты Набу. Протестуя против решения Галактического Сената облагать налогом пользователей торговых маршрутов галактики, вице-король Торговой Федерации Нут Ганрей объявил блокаду родному миру Амидалы. Набу с немногочисленными собственными ресурсами полагалась на импорт, и блокада служила идеальным примером уверенности Республики относительно торговли. Несмотря на то что Амидала не могла понять истинных причин, почему это алчное государство-конгломерат избрало своей жертвой именно ее планету, она тем не менее попыталась уладить конфликт, не прибегая к насилию. Вице-король тайно следовал распоряжениям Дарта Сидиуса, не стал прибегать к дипломатии и приказал, чтобы войска убили послов Республики, которых тайно послал Верховный канцлер Валорум. К сожалению для Ганрея эти послы были джедаями, и вскоре после их спасения Ганрей приказал оборвать все системы коммуникаций Набу и развернуть отряды вторжения. Амидала противостояла войне на ее планете, но Федерация захватывала и более защищенные планеты. Когда Федерация взяла Тид, Амидала была захвачена во дворце, но в облике служанки; двойник Сабе приняла облик Королевы на это время. В течение Торговой осады Федерации Набу, коварный неймоидианин пробовал вынудить Амидалу подписать соглашение, которое узаконило бы вторжение. Действуя по инструкции, Сабе отказалась подписать соглашение, и она вместе со свитой была приговорена к пребыванию в лагере для военнопленных. По пути Амидала и ее свита, состоящая из ложной Амидалы, ее служанки, губернатора Сио Биббла и капитана Панаки были освобождены послами-джедаями: мастером-джедаем Куай-Гоном Джинном, его падаваном Оби-Ваном Кеноби и гунганом по имени Джа-Джа Бинкс. С тяжёлым сердцем оставляя своих людей, Амидала через Сабе приняла предложение джедаев сопроводить ее на Корусант, чтобы она выступила с просьбой перед Сенатом с помощью представителя Набу, сенатора Палпатина, оставив Биббла и двух служанок на Набу. Королевский корабль прорвался через блокаду и избежал полного разрушения благодаря дроиду Р2-Д2, которого Амидала за это вознаградила. Однако крейсеру был нанесен существенный ущерб, и они вынуждены были приземлиться на отдаленной планете Татуин. Замаскированная под служанку Падме сопровождала Джинна, Бинкса и Р2-Д2 в маленький город Мос Эспа. Именно там она встретила раба Энакина Скайуокера. Так зародились отношения, длившиеся всю ее жизнь. Энакин предложил принять участие в гонках Бунта-Ив, выиграть достаточно денег, чтобы приобрести новые части для перелета на Корусант. Хотя Энакин и нравился ей, Падме сомневалась относительно правильности решения Джинна в том, что он отдает судьбу ее планеты в руки маленького мальчика. Она пересмотрела свои взгляды, когда Энакин победил. Битва за Тид thumb|Королева Амидала обращается к СенатуПо прибытии на Корускант Амидала снова играла роль королевы. Готовя ее к выступлению перед Сенатом, сенатор Палпатин, представитель ее планеты, предупредил ее о реальных силах, управляющих Республикой, что было доказано, когда у Амидалы не получилось добиться немедленной помощи для ее людей. Сенат отказался выдать санкцию на активные действия. В этот драматический момент королева продемонстрировала истинный масштаб своего бойцовского характера. Если те, у кого в руках власть и сила, не трудятся оказать ей помощь, она сама добьется освобождения своего порабощенного народа — таково было ее непоколебимое решение. На Корусанте Амидала узнала о неэффективности галактической политики, наблюдая, как Торговая Федерация, политически маневрируя, ставила в безвыходное положение ее просьбу. Следуя совету сенатора Палпатина, Амидала выразила Вотум недоверия Верховному канцлеру Валоруму. После этого Амидала решила вернуться к Набу. Вскоре сам Палпатин был выдвинут на пост канцлера и в конечном счете выиграл выборы. В пути к Набу Амидала заинтересовалась Бинксом, которого привез Куай-Гон Джинн, и запланировала объединиться с аборигенами гунганами, с которыми у Набу были несколько напряжённые отношения в прошлом. Не найдя гунганов в городе, Бинкс повел их в секретное место. Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds Появление перед их лидером Боссом Нассом, Амидала (фактически Сабе) попыталась убедить объединиться для того, чтобы выгнать Торговую Федерацию с планеты. Видя, что эта попытка провалилась, Падме решила раскрыть свою личность в знак доверия. Насс согласился, и две враждующие культуры быстро положили конец спору, чтобы сконцентрироваться на больших проблемах: освобождении Набу. Падме представила сформулированный план, который состоял из проникновения мобильной группой в королевский дворец и захват вице-короля, в то время как Великая Армия Гунганов вела бои на земле, отвлекая армию дроидов. Мужество и выдержка под огнем врага, когда королева плечом к плечу с рыцарями Ордена джедаев Куай-Гон Джинном и Оби-Ваном Кеноби, а также совсем юным Энакином Скайуокером сражалась с вооруженными до зубов врагами, привели к поражению сил вице-короля Неймодии Нуте Ганрея. Хотя план в конечном счете сработал (благодаря главным образом Энакину, разрушившему Станцию управления дроидами и переодетой Сабе), не обошлось и без потерь - Куай-Гон Джинн был убит Дартом Молом, которого послали, чтобы помочь Неймодианцам на Набу. Трусливый неймоидианин понес поражения, армия капитулировала и свобода вернулась на Набу. На ликующих улицах Тида, во время празднования победы сплошь покрытых конфетти и разноцветными лентами серпантина, Амидала, конечно же, была самым важным гостем. Там же присутствовал Верховный канцлер Палпатин и Совет джедаев. После Парада Падме была приглашена на встречу с Мастером Йодой, который попросил ее хранить в тайне появление ситов. Народ, возглавляемый своим канцлером Палпатином, стал, наконец, свободным, и всем казалось, что планету Набу ждет светлое будущее. В 24 году ДБЯ, подошёл к концу второй срок Амидалы в качестве Королевы. Хотя некоторые набуанцы предлагали исправить конституцию, чтобы позволить ей служить третий срок, она отказалась, сказав, что «популярное правление — не демократия». После этого Амидала передала трон ее избранному преемнику, Королеве Джамиллии. Сенатор (25 ДБЯ - 19 ДБЯ) thumb|left|Сенатор Кос Палпатин(Дарт Сидиус) thumb|Амидала, замаскированная под пилота во время прибытия на [[Корускант]] Хотя Амидала планировала удалиться, чтобы завести свою семью, какую уже имела ее сестра Сола, но, ее преемница, королева Джамилия, попросила Падме принять должность Сенатора, и та была назначена представителем Набу в Галактическом Сенате, становясь Галактическим Сенатором от 36-ой региональной космической Системы. Действительно, из-за огромной поддержки на Набу, Амидале предоставляли все привилегии, обычно предоставляемые только избранному монарху, включая отличительное металлическое покрытие из хрома на всех ее звездных крейсерах. Удивительно, даже учитывая смену карьеры она сохранила сложный покрой одежд и постоянно меняющийся гардероб. Возможно, причиной таких сложностей с внешним видом являлась постоянная опасность покушения на жизнь Амидалы. Известно, что госпожа Падме активно использовала двойников из числа своих приближённых, и постоянно меняющиеся невероятные костюмы в сочетании с многочислеными аксессуарами (головные уборы, кольца, браслеты, серьги) и густой белый макияж с подведёнными глазами сглаживал внешнее различие между ней и двойниками, а также в какой-то степени шокировал зрителей-слушателей, также отвлекая от пристального разглядывания. В любом случае, это сослужило ей хорошую службу - когда на неё было совершено покушение по прибытию на столичную планету, вместо неё погибла Корде, девушка из свиты. Амидала была назначена в Сенат в тот же год, что и Сенатор Раш Кловис. Они стали довольно близки, однако, Амидала резко разорвала их отношения, почувствовав, что было бы не проыессионально продолжать их. Кловес воспринял это очень тяжело, что привело к тому, что они избегали любых контактов. Хотя она предпочитала оставаться на Набу, находясь в столице, Падме жила в маленькой квартире в пентхаусе Сенатского Комплекса. Хотя интерьер был скромен в размере и обстановке по сравнению с другими Сенаторскими апартаментами, большая веранда квартиры могла похвастаться частной посадочной площадкой, так же как большим числом роскошных экспонатов Набу.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Свободное от исполнения обязанностей на столичной планете время она проводила с семьей в собственном доме в городе Тиде. Сенатора Амидалу тревожили проблемы, связанные с Конфедерацией Независимых Систем. Дуку, Граф Серено, и его сторонники, проводя политику раскола, открыто обвиняли власти Республики в коррупции, и Падме, с пониманием относясь к их доводам, в то же время не желала жертвовать системой правления, которая выдержала проверку временем в течение тысяч поколений. Скоро, она была одним из лидеров фракции, противоборствующей созданию армии, чтобы подавить растущее движение Сепаратистов. Она верила, что насилие только породит насилие взамен. Падме Амидала был также назначена Верховным Канцлером в Комитет Лоялистов, немногочисленная группа Сенаторов, которые действовали бы как советники Канцлера во время Кризиса Сепаратистов. Она также была в команде дипломатов Республики, которые попытались договориться о мире с Сепаратистами, и подозревала Графа Дуку, лидера Сепаратистов, что именно он стоял за террористическими нападениями, которые мешали переговорам. Покушения на жизнь Незадолго перед битвой на Геонозисе Падме вернулась на Корусант, чтобы подать свой голос против принятия Акта о Создании Армии, задачей которой должна была стать защита от действий сепаратистов. Она чувствовала, что это означает ни больше ни меньше, как объявление войны. Но едва Падме Амидала прибыла на планету, ее крейсер был взорван наемницей клаудиткой Зам Вессел и при этом погибла ее телохранительница-двойник Корде. Час спустя, Амидала появилась в Сенате и сорвала сообщение о ее смерти и открыто критиковала своих врагов, так же как сторонников создания Военного Акта, которое она упорно противостояла. После краткой конференции с Верховным канцлером Палпатином, членами Комитета Верных и многочисленные члены Совета джедаев (включая Йоду и Мейса Винду), было решено поместить Амидалу под защиту джедаев. Падме верила, что Дуку стоял за нападением, Некоторые подозревали, что преступниками были недовольные шахтеры с лун Набу, но Амидала полагала, что за нападением стоял Граф Дуку, лидер Сепаратистов, но джедаи верили, что бывший джедай не мог убить… По правде говоря, это был старый враг — Нут Ганрей, который стоял за «охотников за головами» нанятых убить юного сенатора с Набу, хотя это будет раскрыто позднее. Амидала снова встретилась с Оби-Ваном Кеноби и его учеником, Энакином Скайуокером, которого она не видела почти десять лет. Вторая попытка убийства охотником за головами клаудитом Зам Весселл (заказанное Джанго Феттом, поместив в ее спальне ядовитых коухонов, которых уничтожил вовремя прибывший Скайуокер) показала только, в какой серьезной опасности Амидала была. После второго покушения на ее жизнь она вернулась на Набу под защитой падавана Ордена джедаев Энакина Скайуокера, в то время как Кеноби расследовал нападения на нее. Поскольку голосование по Акту о создании Армии быстро приближалось, раздраженная Амидала должна была, в соответствии с правительственным распоряжением от Канцлера Палпатина, возвращаться на Набу. Замаскированная под беженца из системы Тысячи Лун, Амидала и Скайуокер путешествовали с огромной осторожностью на фрахтовщике до Набу. В время поездки они обсуждали жертву матери Энакина, разрешив ему уехать, чтобы учиться на джедая, в надежде заставить его чувствовать себя лучше и не зная что она сделает то же самое для своих детей, Падме сказала: «''Это — то, что каждый родитель хочет для своего ребенка — знать, что ему дали шанс на лучшую жизнь''.» Поддерживать иллюзию, что Сенатор была все еще в столице, остались капитан Тайфо и служанка Дорме, действующей как приманка. После встречи с королевой Джамиллией, а так же после обеда с семьей Падме, она и Энакин нашли убежище в Озерном Краю в Варикино, где у семьи Падме был особняк на краю озера, где эти двое начали влюбляться друг в друга. Это была запретные отношения, любовь, которая не имела плаво на существование. С Энакином она познакомилась давно, тогда мальчику было всего 9 лет и он испытывал к ней горячее чувство детской влюбленности. Теперь Энакин вырос и стал мужчиной, и Падме не знала, как вести себя перед лицом столь явного и горячего интереса к собственной особе со стороны Скайуокера. В моменты тихого одиночества на прекрасных пейзажах Озерного Края Набу, Энакин и Падме, разжигали нежную дружбу, хранящуюся глубоко в сердце, которая была прервана десять лет назад, и превращающуюся в любовь. Согласно принципам Кодекса джедаев, Энакин не мог вступить в романтичные отношения, а Падме должна была сосредоточиться на своей карьере. Несмотря на их сильные чувства, именно Падме, оставалась реалистом, отказывая попытке Энакина проникнуть к ее собственному сердцу. Но поскольку теперь необходимость соблюдать дистанцию между собой и Энакином, как это было в бытность ее королевой, отпала, Падме не смогла устоять и сама влюбилась без памяти. Возвращение на Татуин Любовь Энакина к Падме не была единственным, что беспокоило его. Он страдал от ужасных кошмаров о том, что его мать в опасности. Когда он смог переносить это не больше, Энакин возвратился на Татуин, в сопровождении Падме, чтобы найти Шми Скайуокер. На Татуине они узнают, что, пока Энакин отсутствовал, Шми Скайуокер вышла замуж за фермера по имени Клигг Ларс. Ларс сообщил Энакину печальную новость, что его жена была похищена таскенами, и что после очередных поисков, обернувшихся неудачей, нет никакой надежды. Расстройство и не желание бросать, заставило Скайуокера идти на ее поиски, оставив Падме на попечении семейства Ларсов. В то время пока она была там, она познакомилась со сводным братом Энакина — Оуэном Ларсом и его подругой — Беру Вайтсан, пара, которая в конечном счете стала приёмными родителями ее сыну, Люку Скайуокеру. Энакин действительно нашел свою умирающую мать, и набросился в порыве злости на Тускенов, которые мучили ее. Когда он возвратился к Падме, он признался в своих действиях, и он раскаивался с позором и отчаянием в том, что он сделал. Хотя она была потрясена, однако поняла его печаль и его вину, пытаясь успокоить его сказав, что его поступок был только Человеческий. Падме видела раненного, рыдающего юношу, и позволила состраданию вести ее сердце, она успокаивала его. Во время похорон Шми, Р2-Д2 передал Падме сообщение, полученного от Оби-Вана Кеноби. После прощания с семьей Ларсов, они просмотрели сообщение и обнаружили, что Оби-Ван был захвачен дройдеками на планете Джеонозис. Сообщение также показало, что граф Дуку причастен к попытке убийства Амидалы; и что граф очевидно делал это чтобы давний враг Падме — Нут Ганрей — вице-король Торговой Федерации — официально присоединился к Сепаратистскому движению. Согласно распоряжению Мейса Винду Энакин должен был оставаться с Сенатором. Падме решила, что, если Энакин должен был защитить ее, он должен был бы следовать за ней на Джеонозис, чтобы спасть магистра Оби-Вана. Битва на Геонозисе thumb|Во время битвы на [[Геонозис|Геонозисе|150px]]Падме надеялась использовать свои дипломатические навыки, чтобы вести переговоры с Сепаратистами. Но прибыв на Джеонозис, Скайуокер и Амидала преследовались на фабрике дроидов, где Падме без сомнения была бы убита, если бы Р2-Д2 не вмешался. Она и Энакин были захвачены джеонозианцами и предстали перед Погглем Меньшим. Отправлены под суд за шпионаж, Амидала и Энакин были приговорены к казни. Перед подавляющей очевидностью своей смерти, на арене Петранаки, Падме наконец-то признала существование чувств к Анакину и сказала об этом ему, подтвердив это поцелуем. Они были помещены на арену казни рядом с Оби-Ваном, и три смертельно опасных животных были спущены на них, к большому восхищению джеонозианских зрителей. Хотя свирепый нексу глядел на нее и хлестал хвостом. Падме осталась жива и разочаровала своих потенциальных палачей. Она смогла расстегнуть наручники и вскарапкалась на вершину столба, заставив Кеноби заметить "Она-то на высоте!" Однако она была ранена — нексу оставил когтями на спине у девушки кровавые порезы, но она все равно смогла драться и вырубить зверя и присоединиться к Анакину в попытке сбежать с арены. Зрелище было закончено с прибытием подкрепления Джедаев, и затем началось первое сражение в истории Войн Клонов. Несмотря на ее первоначальные возражения против армии Республики, Падме, тем не менее, сражалась рядом с недавно созданными клонами против дроидов Сепаратистов, оказавшись более полезной в бою, чем этого можно было ждать от политического деятеля. После того как джедаи и Падме разделились, она упала из транспортника, она сумела собрать команду клонов и догнать джедаев, прибыв в ангар как раз после битвы, помогая раненому Энакину подняться. Дуку сумел сбежать. Сражение, однако, было выиграно. Но победа или нет, сражение стало началом Войн Клонов. Свадьба Сразу после Битвы на Геонозисе, Амидала была переправлена в Храм Джедаев вместе с ранеными Кеноби и Скайуокером. До того, как целители в Храме смогли вылечить ее раны, она ворвалась в Зал Целителей, требуя встречи с Анакином. Главный целитель Вокара Чи убеждал ее позволить целителям вылечить ее, или покинуть Храм. До того как она смогла продолжить настаивать, раненый Кеноби вышел из комнаты и попросил ее уйти. Вечером, вернувшись в аппартаменты на Корусканте, удивилась, увидев гостя - Кеноби. Он был послан Мастером Йодой, потребовать объяснений о их отношениях со Скайуокером, и держаться подальше от дел Ордена. Амидала солгала, говоря, что согласна, и попросила, может ли она сама закончить отношения, разрешить Скайуокеру сопровождать ее на Набу.The Clone Wars: Wild Space После Сражения на Джеонозисе, Энакин сопровождал Падме Амидалу на Набу. Там, в тенистой прохладе озера, в Варикино, том же самом месте, где родилась их любовь, эти двое, были обвенчаны в церемонии, которую вел Максирон Аголерга, служитель Братства Знаний. , засвидетельствованной только C-3PO и R2-D2. С этого момента ее также называли Падме Наберри Скайуокер или Падме Амидала Скайуокер, хотя она нигогда публично не использовала это имя. Это спокойное выражение любви предшествовало одним из самых темных моментов, которые перевернут жизнь Амидалы и галактики в целом. Единственным свидетельством их свадьбы был официальный свиток, сключавший их имена, ккоторые Аголерга поместил в Архив Братства. Однако, бывший начальник охраны Амидалы, Капитан Панака, узнал о свадьбе. И рассказал об этом Палпатину, который использовал это открытие в ближайшие годы.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Войны Клонов (22 ДБЯ - 19 ДБЯ) Амидала продолжала искренне служить в Сенате, хотя она часто отвлекалась растущей карьерой ее тайного мужа. Энакин становился героем войны, известным по всей Республике, и в то время как граждане восхищались его деяниями, она глубоко волновалась за его безопасность. Несколько мгновений, которые они могли провести вместе, были слишком кратки. Война была сконцентрирована на Внешнем Кольце, совсем не Корусант, и Падме почти не видела Энакина. С началом войны, ее слова о дипломатии и сдержанности были заглушены громом выстрелов. Она много раз становилась целью наемных убийц (из-за личной неприязни Нуте Ганрея), вынуждавшие оставаться ей на мирной столице. Она редко видела своего тайного мужа, Энакин Скайуокера, который был постоянно на передовой, продвигаясь с солдататами-клонами Оби-Вана Кеноби. Амидала поддерживала тайную связь с мужем, и, хотя она была взволнованна его действиями, она также боялась за его безопасность. Star Wars: Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3 В течение четырех месяцев, Амидала путешествовала с мастером-джедаем Йодой на борту её яхты Нубиан, когда древний джедай ощутил волнение в Силе, прибывшее с планеты Илум. Несмотря на протесты Капитана Тайфо, она сопровождала Йоду и помогла в спасении джедая Луминары Ундули и ее падавана Баррисс Оффи, после борьбы против трех дроидов-хамелеонов, с некоторой помощью R2 и C-3PO. Во время Войны Клонов Сенатор Амидала стала источником дипломатии в распадающейся Республике. Один из примеров этого был во время Осады Внешних территорий, где она и капитан Тайфо путешествовали на планету Бри’ал, чтобы убедить местное население присоединиться к Республике. Но так получилось, что она потерпела бы неудачу, если бы не несчастный C-3PO, неуклюжий, случайно буквально сокрушивший целый контингент лже-клонов, которые попытались убить Сенатора и Президента планеты, Вуула, тогда Бри’ал не вступил бы в Войну Клонов."Another Fine Mess" Веря в то, что она не могла просто сидеть, позволяя другим защищать Свободу Республики, Амидала вместе с Шелтай Ритрак доказала, что сенатор Безз Дрекскс симпатизирует сепаратистам.Spy Girls Во время Войн Клонов, Амидалу многие невзлюбили, считая ответственной за то, что она начала войну, незаконно прибыв на Джеонозис. В 20 ДБЯ, Амидала вместе со Скайуокером, Оби-Ваном и еще одним джедаем Сири Тачи направились на планету Джениан, где был дешифровщик кодов сеператистов, изобретенный Талесаном Фраем, которого Сири и Оби-Ван встретили десять лет назад. Талесан основал прибыльный бизнес на Джениане, мире, остававшимся нейтральным во время войны. После того, как Талесана убедили отдать устройство Республике, они были атакованы охотником за головами Магасом.Secrets of the Jedi Талесан сопровождал джедаев и Амидалу к Ажуру, где Республику атаковали силы сепаратистов. Сири и Амидала взяли истребитель, чтобы лететь после Магаса, в то время как Оби-Ван, Скайуокер, и Талесан отбили нападение во главе с Магасом (работавшим на Корпоративный Союз). После того, как Мадаса догнали, Амидала была оставлена, чтобы лететь на корабле самостоятельно, Сири прыгнула на истребитель Магаса. В конце, Падме и джедаи одержали победу, но Сири Тачи была смертельно ранена, и умерла. Порознь со Скайуокером Несколькими месяцами позже, на Корусанте, Падме наслаждалась кратким воссоединением с мужем в глубинах планеты-города. Скайуокер почувствовал кого-то, следующего за ним и предположил, что она хочет его атаковать. Он толкнул ее в темный переулок и включил меч до того, как понял кто перед ним. Они поцеловались, но рядом с прохожими и Амидала юркнула назад. Разозленный Скайуокер, обвинил ее в том, что она пытается спрятать их любовь. Она объяснила, что даже на нижних, темных уровнях она будет любить его, на что он заметил, что ей идет темный цвет. Они снова поцеловались, но были прерваны криками С-3ПО, который искал хозяйку. Когда Скайуокер заметил, что дроид изменился, Амидала сказала, что заменила обшивку на золотистую. Энакин был отозван Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Это было той ночью, когда Энакин стал Рыцарем Ордена джедаев. Вскоре Падме получила его отрезанную падаванскую косичку, поместив ее рядом с подвеской, сделанную Энакином для нее ранее. Она послала Р2-Д2 с записью того, что она дарит астромеха Скайуокеру. Позже во время краткосрочного отпуска Энакина (предоставленного Советом Ордена из-за службы во Внешнем Кольце) Падме была с ним на Набу. Это было не долго, так как Оби-Ван обратился к прежнему падавану за помощью в поимке Асажж Вентресс, одной из учениц графа Дуку. Энакин, веря, что тот сам может убить темного джедая, был обижен, но Падме убедила его помочь мастеру.Star Wars: Obsession 2 В какой-то момент, когда он уже получил шрам, Анакин приезжал на Набу, чтобы побыть с Падме, где они провели ночь вместе. . Это было последний раз, когда Падме видела мужа до его приезда в столицу. Миссия на Зигула Война продолжилась, и Амидала стала членов Комитета Безопасности, тесно работая с Сенатором с Алдераана Бэйлом Органа. Когда атаке террористов подвергся Корускант и был серьезно ранен ее друг Кеноби, Верховный Канцлер Палпатин провез сенаторов на аэроспидере на местам атак, чтобы показать им разрушения, во-первых, и побудить их к тому, чтобы они подстегнули Комитет увеличить число патрулей безопасности на планетах Республики. Подобные эмоции укрепили связь между Амидалой и Органа, и когда алдераанец получил сообщение из тайной сети Друзья Республики, относительно атаки Ордена Джедаев Ситами, он передал информацию Амидале, которая передала ее Кеноби. Хотя Органа настоял, что нужно что-то сделать, чтобы защитить джедаев, Кеноби проигнорировал его идеи, дав сенатору информацию как с ним связаться, вернулся в Храм. Когда Органа получил второе сообщение, содержащую детальную информацию о том, как шаг за шагом достичь планеты Ситов Зигула, он и Кеноби отправились на миссию, чтобы найти опасность, скрывающуюся там. Органа и Кеноби уехали ненавидя друг друга, после этого, Гранд Мастер Йода навестил Амидалу в ее аппартаментах, очувствовав мощный сигнал в Силе, и попросил о помощи. Объясняя, что присутствие Тьмы на Зигуле было слишком сиотным для любого джедая, чтобы выдержать, Йода попросил Амидалу самой подобрать их, задание, которое Сенатор немедленно приняла. Она отправилась с капитаном Корбелом на своей яхте тем же вечером и благополучно спасла Органа и Кеноби, а все Ситы, присутствующие на планете бли уничтожены.The Clone Wars: Wild Space Контакт с хаттами В то время как Энакин и его новый падаван Асока Тано искали сына Джаббы, Ротта на планете Тет, Амидала отправилась с дядей Джаббы Зиро в его дворец на Корсуанте. Она хотела склонить его на сторону джедаев и добиться возможности встретиться лично с Джаббой, который ошибочно полагал, что Республика организовала похищение Ротта и впоследствии его казнила. К сожалению, Зиро не был заинтересован в её словах, и Падме выгнали из его тронного зала. Тем не менее как всегда находчивый Сенатор отправилась в её IG-подразделение охраны и подслушала разговор Зиро с самим графом Дуку.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film Слушая этот разговор, Амидала поняла, что Зиро был в союзе с сепаратистами в обмен на то, что он станет правителем клана хаттов, и для этого он придумал сложную схему с похищением сына Джаббы, создал иллюзию причастности джедаев к его убийству, что вынудило бы Джаббу мстить - действие, которое, конечно, привело бы к его смерти, оставив Зиро единственным правителем хаттов. К сожалению, Амидала была раскрыта, когда подслушивала, и заперта с графом Дуку, предположившим, что Зиро хочет получить награду за ее голову, обещанную Нутом Ганреем. В момент задержания боевые дроиды конфисковали у Амидалы комлинк и бластер, но та перехитрила их и обманом активировала комлинк как раз тогда, когда 3PO пытался связаться с ней. Она быстро рассказала о своём тяжёлом положении прежде чем дроид разбил устройство. Из-за этого Зиро собирался избавиться от неё, но в последний момент 3PO привёл отряд Гвардии Корусанта, чтобы спасти её. Они уничтожили всех дроидов-охранников и засхватили Зиро. Амидала связалась с Джаббой, когда он собирался казнить Энакина и Асоку, обвинив их в похищении Ротта. Однако Амидала вынудила Зиро признаться в предательстве Джаббы, который обещал быстрое наказание взамен. Со спасёнными Энакином и Асокой Амидала провела переговоры насчёт союза между Республикой и хаттами, что позволило Республике использовать неизвестные хаттские гиперпространственные пути – преимущество, которого не было у сепаратистов. Благодаря усилиям представителя Бинкс, Амидала получила в своё распоряжение информацию, позволяющую держать ее в курсе безопасности своего мужа. Однако, цена получения такой информации такова, что Амидала должна была появиться на шоу HoloNet с родианцем, который приступил к противостоянию с ней о пиратской активности на его родную планету Rodia. Испуганная, Амидала позже довела этот вопрос до сведения канцлера Палпатина, который, зарегистрировав родианца в качестве потерпевшего, решил отправить ее на дипломатическую миссию, важную для войны; с Республикой связался представитель Межгалактический банковский клан, которые собирались предать своих союзников-сепаратистов, и это было задание Амидалы - вести переговоры с ними. После выхода из гиперпространства на место встречи, однако, Амидала и Трипио оказались в центре ужасной битвы между силами Республики и сепаратистов на супероружие "Зловещий". Зная о связи между Амидалой и одним из лидеров сил Республики, Энакином Скайуокером, Дарт Сидиус, под видом своего альтер эго Палпатин, убедил Амидалу войти в бой, как выяснилось, только чтобы быть захваченной генералом Гривусом, так что Скайуокер вынужден был прекратить свое наступление на сепаратистов неоценимым оружием. Хотя Амидале успешно удалось пообщаться с силами Республики, ее мужем и другими джедаями во главе их, она была поймана притягивающим лучом "Зловещего". Отказываясь стать козырем сепаратистов, Амидала уполномочила джедаев продолжать свои нападения на супероружие, хотя ее муж ослушался этого приказа и имели силы Республики о прекращении огня, так же, как Дуку и Сидиус предсказали. На борту, Амидала и Трипио саботировали двигатели своего корабля и приступили к побегу, так что, уйди Гривус с моста, чтобы лично взять их, корабль взорвался бы, убив его. Сенатор был удивлен, однако, видеть, что Гривус выжил в её ловушке, и поэтому она и ее спутник-дроид начали прятаться, а Гривус начал искать их. В то время Падме тайно пытается связаться с силами Республики, а пара перед этим едва не была найдена Гривусом лично, хотя это оказалось ценным, что они услышали, что поврежденный гиперпривод был рядом с оперативной еще раз. Амидала смогла в этот момент вступить в контакт еще раз со своим мужем, и обнаружила, что он и Оби-Ван Кеноби был установлен на "Миссию спасения" для получения ее и тайно сел на "Зловещий". Две группы встретились в точке на полпути между ними, хотя Энакин и Падме вскоре отделились от Оби-Ван, Трипио и Арту. Хотя Оби-Ван был вынужден послать Трипио на помощь к Арту, чтобы обеспечить, чтобы гиперпривод остался в автономном режиме, Энакин и Падме добрались до моста внести коррективы в навигационный компьютер, которые могут привести супероружие к направлению себя в спутник. Обе миссии оказался успешным, и группе удалось сбежать со "Зловещего". Хотя Гривус лично возглавил рабочую группу, которая преследовала группу, когда они пытались состыковаться с силами Республики, "Зловещий" начал двигаться по направлению к спутнику, до столкновения с ним, уничтожившего супероружие мгновенно. С потерей "Зловещего", Гривус бежал из боя, и Амидала и ее спутники оказались в безопасности. Миссия на Родию По-прежнему озабоченная благосостоянием народа Родии, Амидала отправилась туда с Трипио и представителем Джа-Джа Бинксом в попытке уговорить своего старого друга сенатора Онаконда Фарра остаться верным Республике. К сожалению, когда она прибыла, Амидала узнала, что Фарр уже обещал свою систему сепаратистам, так как Нут Ганрей может обеспечить их припасами в отличие от Республики. Амидала была заключена в тюрьму после прибытия Ганрея, в то время как Трипио был отправлен на слом, а Джа-Джа удалось избежать ареста. Переодевшись в выброшенную джедайскую мантию, которую он нашёл в крейсере Амидалы, Джа-Джа заставил своих преследователей принять его за рыцаря-джедая. Услышав известие о том, что где-то поблизости находится джедай, Амидала смогла перехитрить её охранников и покинуть свою камеру. Затем сенатор приступила к починке Трипио; она была потрясена, узнав, что джедаем был просто переодетый Джа-Джа. Амидала оказалась в беде снова, когда Ганрей прибыл на планету и схватил её. Однако Джа-Джа и куазел моу вызвали суматоху среди охранников вице-короля, заставив того попытаться сбежать, чтобы он оказался под прицелом. Ганрей был уверен, что сенатор Фарр спасёт его от Падме, но узнал, что оба сенатора всё это запланировали, чтобы схватить его. В конце концов прибыл республиканский крейсер, и Ганрей был взят под стражу. Хотя Фарр и просил Амидалу простить его за короткое предательство, она осталась непреклонной, сказав, что он должен приносить свои извинения Республике, и она забудет произошедшее только потому, что Родия хоть и не и особо сильный союзник, это не делает её менее важной, чем любая другая система. К сожалению, вскоре после захвата Амидалой одного из важных сепаратистов, Ганрей был освобождён Ассаж Вентресс и Фаро Аргусом, которым удалось вернуть наместника графу Дуку. Поимка Дуку Вскоре после инцидента на Родии, Республика получила сообщение от банды Хондо Онаки, что им удалось схватить лидера Сепаратистов, Графа Дуку. Зная, что Дуку был могущественным Лордом Ситом, Совету Джедаев, Канцлеру и Амидале было трудно поверить, что жалкие пираты смогли схватить его. Амидала консльтировала Палпатина, посоветовав ему, чтобы Совет послал двух джедаев, чтобы подтвердить законность требований Хондо Онаки перед тем, как послать дипломатов, чтобы доставить выкуп, который он потребовал. После получения сообщения от Анакина и Оби-Вана, джедаев, которые были посланы по совету Амидалы, что Дуку действительно схвачен группой пиратов, Канцлер Палпатин послал Сенатора Карруса и Представителя Бинкса, чтобы предоставить выкуп в обмен на Дуку. Банда пиратов подтвердила свое вероломство они схватили Анакина и Оби-Вана, которые были спасены Джар-Джаром. К сожалению, инцидент привел к смерти уважаемого Сенатора Карруса и побегу Дуку. Угроза Родине Вскоре после того как Дуку был схвачен и сбежал, Сенаторская делегация Набу была вызвана на свою Родину королевой Ниийтнии.The Clone Wars: The Valley Королева рассказала, что отряд боевых дроидов был нечаяно замечен и уничтожен уже на планете, и попросила Амидалу о петиции в Сенат или в Совет Ордена о защите Набу. К сожалению Амидала знала, что потребуются более весомые доказательства, чтобы заставить действовать Сенат или Орден и взяла на себя исследование болот на предмет присутствия Сепаратистов на ее родной планете. После исследования загрязненного ручья, Амидала и Джар-Джар Бинкс дошли до люка который они не смогли открыть. Во время их попыток открыть люк они были окружены боевыми дроидами и схвачены. Они были схвачены до того как ученый-сепаратист Доктор Нуво Винди, который показал, что у него есть усовершенствованная модификация трудноизлечимого заболевания - идеальная болезнь, Вирус голубой тени, который он планировал выпустить в галактику. К счастью, вскоре после того как Амидала и Бинкс начали свои поиски Сепаратистов, Анакин, Оби-Ван и Асока прибыли на на планету помочь ей. Асока, при помощи гунгана Пеппи Боу, нашли тайную латораторию Доктора Винди. Джедаи и отряд клонов вскоре смогли спасти этих двоих и временно схватить Винди. К сожалению пока джедаи готовились схватить безумного ученого для разбирательства на Корускание, Амидала и клоны открыли, что одна из его бомб с вирусом пропала, означая что та может попасть в плохие руки и использована. Пока они предполагали, вирус попал в руки сепаратистов, дроид-ассистент Винди, который выпустил его в латоратории, используя возможность, будучи запертый вместе с Асокой, Падме, Джар Джаром и несколькими штурмовиками внутри. Несколько боевых дроидов начали прорыв в надежде выбраться и выпустить вирус в атмосферу Набу. Оставшиеся силы Республики начали отстреливать дроидов до того как они смогут прорваться. Будучи под атакой дройдеков биозащитный костюм Падме был поврежден и она была инфицирована. Однако, она продолжила и вскоре оставшиеся дроиды были уничтожены. Падме и Асока связались с Анакином и Оби-Ваном, которые были на поверхности, приказав им не открывать лабораторию, чтобы предотвратить утечку вируча. Передача была прервана до того как Амидала смогла сказать "прощай" своему мужу, но Скайуокер отказался смириться с ее участью. После схваткм, два клона умерли от вируча. Позднее Амидала сказала, что она надеется - их жертва принесет мир в Галактику, с чем Асока согласилась. Вскоре Асока потеряла сознание из-за вируса. Однако, до того как вирус убил Падме и Асоку, Анакин и Оби-Ван прибыли с лекарством, освободив выживших из зараженного помещения м гарантируя что Набу и вся галактика спасены от вируса. Senate Hostage Crisis Anakin Skywalker had just returned from his Jedi duties to be on a meditative retreat for two weeks, but instead decided to spend his time attempting to persuade Padmé to go away with him. When she refused, he questioned Padmé on whether she remembered that they were actually husband and wife; but Padmé again declined Anakin's offer to go away together because she was finishing off an important bill, which she needed to present to the Senate shortly. Anakin said that nothing was as important as their love, and told her that she was his life. Indeed, he gave her his lightsaber to prove it. Padmé however thought that he was making fun of her by doing this. Anakin assured Padmé that he wasn't, and the two shared a kiss. Soon after, Senator Bail Organa entered Amidala's office, forcing Anakin to hide behind her desk. Bail Organa requested that she come with him to the senate lobby to discuss the forwarding of the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill, before the Senate voted on it, with Senator Philo and others. After being hastily interrupted, Padmé was not able to give Anakin his lightsaber back; so she took it with her, hiding it within the sleeve of her robe. Once she and Organa reached the lobby, they discussed with other senators whether or not the Chancellor should be allowed to move forward with the bill. At this time, bounty hunter Cad Bane and his crew of thugs broke in and held them at gunpoint, so that they could exchange their lives with the release of Ziro Desilijic Tiure. However, Senator Philo, who called the meeting, refused to give into the thug's threats and tried to walk out; but was subsequently shot in the back and killed. Padmé suggested, under her breath, to Bail Organa that they try and fight the thugs off, but he told her that the other senators did not carry weapons. Padmé debated as to whether or not she should use Anakin's lightsaber, but chose not to as she had no explanation as to how she obtained it. Padmé nervously tried to avoid being searched by Cad Bane's crew, in case they came across the lightsaber. She confided in Bail Organa that she had it, and that she must not be searched. Bail Organa agreed, and Padmé managed to avoid being searched. Anakin, being without his weapon, was caught by Bane's droids and was brought to the lobby to be held hostage along with Padmé and the others. Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth, who were locked in the Chancellor's Office, were then forced by Cad Bane via hologram to release Ziro the Hutt. The Chancellor agreed to Bane's terms and Free Taa was taken to swap with Ziro at the prison on Coruscant. Once Bane had Ziro, and was safely away from the senate building, he detonated the laser-activated bombs he put in place before he left, blowing up the senate lobby. However, Padmé had given Anakin's lightsaber back, and he managed to make an escape route for the Senators by cutting a large portion of the floor, before any harm could come to them. Mission to Cato Neimoidia Later, Amidala was approached by Grand Master Yoda who hoped to convince her to aid the Jedi Council by spying on fellow Senator Rush Clovis. However, Amidala refused. A short time after Master Yoda's request, Amidala's secret husband, Anakin Skywalker, returned to the capital after a lengthy stint at war. However, during their attempts at a reunion, Skywalker was forced to leave Amidala to answer the call of the Jedi Council, leaving her somewhat annoyed.Senate Spy At the insistance of the Council, Skywalker confronted Amidala in the Senate, presenting the Council's wish that she spy on Senator Clovis personally, despite his misgivings about the assignment. Once again Amidala refused, however, she ultimately accepted the mission after learning that the Council suspected Clovis of being tied to the Separatists; indeed, much to the chagrin of Anakin, Amidala cited his earlier argument that "duty comes first, especially in war time". As Senators Amidala and Clovis had been lovers in the past, the Council believed that she was perfectly placed to secretly investigate him, as their past provided a perfectly legitimate seeming reason for her to re-establish contact with him. Amidala did this by inviting him to dinner where she professed a wish to rekindle their romance and subtley steered conversation towards his dealings with the Trade Federation, successfully earning herself an invite to a buisness meeting Clovis was to attend on Cato Neimoidia. While Clovis genuinely hoped to restart his relationship with Amidala, he also felt that her standing as an important Galactic Senator would help in his dealings with the Neimoidians. For the mission to Cato Neimoidia, Anakin insisted on accompanying Padmé and her small entourage, disguised as her pilot. On Cato Neimodia, Amidala and Clovis met with Trade Federation Senator Lott Dod, before Amidala was shown to her room so that Clovis and Dod could conduct their 'buisness'; in actual fact, the pair were conspiring together, along with Poggle the Lesser, in the creation of a new droid foundry on Geonosis. Later, after witnessing Clovis' affection for Amidala, Dod poisoned her in the hopes of forcing Clovis to concede to his demands, in exchange for the antidote. Shortly after being poisoned, Amidala uncovered proof of Clovis' Separatist ties and managed to get this information to Anakin. Anakin, after learning of Amidala's deteriorating health, forced Dod to hand over the antidote at blaster point. However, he failed to surrender the proof Amidala had uncovered detailing Clovis' treachery and left the Senator to face the wrath of Dod, before administering Amidala with the antidote; her mission a success. The Occupation of Mandalore In 22 BBY, the Duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze traveled to Coruscant to command the Senate to not order Republic Army occupation of Mandalore. Senator Amidala was present at the Duchess's session with the Senate, and when a hologram recording of a good friend of the Duchess, Deputy Minister Jerec, who was speaking against Kyrze's government, she asked if she knew this man. Right after Satine's argument against the recording, Chancellor Palpatine stated he had perished in a Death Watch bombing on Kalevala. Later, she told Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine that the Senate had concluded their vote, and had agreed on a majority to send clone troopers to reinforce the Mandalorian Government. Amidala later presented the real hologram recording of Jerec, uncovered by Kryze's contact, to the Galactic Senate, proving that the Mandalorian government shouldn't accept Republic occupation of the planet. Amidala, Kryze's and Kenobi's actions later ratified the Senate's vote. During a crisis on Mandalore, Padme visited Duchess Satine Kryze in the hopes of resolving the issue. The planet's trade routes were disrupted due to the Republic's conflict with the CIS. This resulted in the populace running out of supplies, forcing Mandalore to have dealings with smugglers and a Black market filled with corruption. Satine asked for Republic help and Padme was deployed to see what she how she could help. During the visit, an outbreak of sickness happened, resulting in Padme and Satine investigating the source. This had led to the discovery of a toxin known as slabin being used in a tea that was being consumed by the victims. The slabin was used to dilute and stretch out the tea quantity. Upon finding corruption in the Mandalore government, Satine and Padme were led to the warehouse in which the tea was being made. After a short fire fight, Satine and Padme shut down the operation and then proceeded to burn down the warehouse to protect from future damage. Убийство Онаконда Фарра thumb|left|250px|Бэйл Органа и Падме Амидала расследуют убийство Онаконды ФарраПозднее во время войны, Амидала близко сотрудничала с сенаторами Бэйлом Органа, Мон Мотмой и Онакондой Фарром в их попытке уменьшить или даже прекратить производство клонов и окончить борьбу. Вскоре после великолепной ее речи, призывающей Сенат поддержать это, Фарру стало плохо во время праздничной встречи, и почти сразу умер. Амидала, вместе с коллегами присутствовала на похоронах, и вскоре предстала в офисе Верховного Канцлера Палпатина перед лейтенантом Таном Диво сказавшим, что смерть Сенатора Фарра была убийством. Взбешенная убийством старого друга и пренебредительным тоном лейтенанта, Амидала, вместе с Мотмой, Органа и помощницей Фарра Лоло Пёрс стала сомневаться в методах расследования Диво, они решили найти убийцу сами. Разговаривая с двумя самыми ярыми противниками Фарра, сенаторами Мии Диичи и Халле Буртони, они выяснили, что Фарр провел несколько секретных встреч в портовой зоне Корусканта. Когда они пришли туда в них начали стрелять, но они упустили того, кто на них напал, и были схвачены Лейтенантом Диво, и Органа и Амидала вернулись в офис Диво под его надзором, и узнали, что Умбаран мертв, нож пронзил его сердце. Диво быстро закрыл их в своем охраняемом офисе вместе с Мотмой и Пёрс для защиты, хотя бывшая помощница Фарра выразила свое недовольство сложившейся ситуацией и выбежала прочь. Она вскоре вернулась, утверждая, что Сенатор Буртони напала на нее, вскоре ее арестовали и обвинили в убийстве. В то время как на каминоанку надевали наручники, Амидала вспомнила, что Фарр был убит специфическим ядом, действующим только на родианцев, а Лоло не пила ничего в тот день. Пойманная Лоло, захватила Амидалу, угрожая ей бластером, в то время как Сенатор увернулась и ударом отключила ее, позволив Диво арестовать настоящую убийцу и снять обвинения с Буртони. Инцидент со Зверем Зилло После битвы на Маластаре, Амидала сообщила о транспортировке Зверя Зилло на Корусант Оби-Вану, в надеждах, что она будет в состоянии использовать её отношения с Энакином Скайуокером и Палпатином, чтобы отпустить существо. Хотя она была в состоянии обеспечить встречу с мужем джедаем и Верховным канцлером, она была эвакуирована, когда Зверь Зилло сбежал из лаборатории и в неистовстве направился к зданию Сената, чтобы уничтожить Палпатина, который "подписал" ему смертный приговор. Амидала, Скайуокер и Палпатин, вместе с дроидами C-3PO и R2-D2 были эвакуированы к шаттлу Канцлера, хотя этот шаттл после был захвачен Зверем. Скайуокер световым мечом разрезал шаттл пополам, выпустив на свободу себя, Амидалу и дроидов на крышу здания Сената. Амидала быстро скатывалась по наклонной крыше и чуть не упала с огромной высота, но была спасена Энакином. После спуска с крыши, Йода и Эйла Секура с помощью Силы создав купол защитили её от ядовитого газа, отравившего Зверя Зилло. Удар по Ядру В 19 ДБЯ, Падме была на Корусанте, когда Генерал Гривус и армия сеператистов напала на столицу, чтобы похитить Канцлера Палпатина. Хотя уже беременная, Сенатор все еще показывала, на что способна в бою, помогая вести эвакуацию Сенаторского комплекса. Позже, при помощи членов Совета Джедаев Шаак Ти и Стасс Олли, Падме и сенаторов Бейла Органа и Мон Мотму взяли на транспорт до бомбоубежища Комплекса. В пути, три Сенатора были вынуждены участвовать в бою против дроидов-истребителей, и Падме снова оказалась очень эффективна с бластером.Labyrinth of Evil Когда Палпатин был спасен Энакином, Оби-Ваном и Р2Д2 от генерала Гривуса, а боевой корабль разбился при посадке на Корусант, Энакин встретился с Падме в тени колонн в здании Сената Республики, у Падме была ошеломляющая для Энакина новость, — он должен скоро стать отцом. Она знала, что как только все раскроется, Королева не позволит ей быть Сенатором, а ее мужа выгонят из Ордена. Скайуокер утверждал, что ребенок - это чудо, а не проблема. Вскоре Амидала стала думать о возвращении на Набу и планировала вырастить ребенка там. Конец демократии Годы войны изменили Республику. Чтобы эффективно бороться против Сепаратистов на многочисленных фронтах, Канцлер Палпатин постановил, о назначении губернаторов, обладавших большой властью и подчинявшихся только его офису, забирая последний из возможностей Сената влиять на войну. Многие приветствовали передачу власти, особенно коррумпированные политические деятели. Маленькая группа Сенаторов росла все больше, опасаясь поправок Палпатина. Сенаторы Бейл Органа, Мон Мотма говорили о решительных альтернативах тайных сборах. Падме была одним из этих скрытных идеалистов, наряду с сенаторами Фанг Заром, Гиддеаном Дану, Чи Екваем, Терр Танилом и Банно Вреемой. Они поклялись держать их обсуждения абсолютно секретными, даже от самых близких партнеров. Падме согласилась, даже при том, что она боялась, Энакин ощутит ее двуличность… и возможно неверно истолкует. Хотя рано говорить о действии против Палпатина, план тщательно изложен и имел параметры, не имевшими ничего общего с чрезвычайным мятежом, Падме одобрила дипломатическое решение в пределах границ закона. Она даже попросила Энакина использовать его отношения с Палпатином, чтобы требовать мирного решения войны, но он обиделся на это. Он хотел, чтобы такие увертюры остались в политических кругах, которым она принадлежали. Ее сомнения относительно системы беспокоили Энакина. По его мнению она стала говорить как Сепаратист. Падме начала собирать подписи под Делегацией 2 000, группы разочаровавшихся Сенаторов, формально критических к правлению Палпатина, которая станет основой будущего Альянса за восстановление Республики (Альянса Повстанцев). Несмотря на то, что она была одной из вдохновителей делегации, ее попытка привлечь к сотрудничеству Джедаев (видимо Оби-Вана или Энакина) провалилась, так как ее коллеги чувствовали, что это было бы слишком опасно. Она представила Делегацию на приеме у Палпатина, который проигнорировал их. Палпатин тщательно сеял семена сомнения в намерениях Падме в сознании Энакина, в тоже время он продолжал эксплуатировать опасения Скайуокера о ее смерти. Энакина мучили ужасные кошмары о Падме, умирающей во время родов. Учитывая его пророческие сны, которые предсказали смерть его матери, это видение очень беспокоило Энакин. Он не мог потерять Падме, и сделал бы что угодно, чтобы она была с ним. Ворота к темным знаниям, которые могли противоестественно сохранить жизнь, манили Энакина — это была мощь, которая могла быть достигнута, соединив между собой его и Дарта Сидиуса, Темного Лорда Сита. Падме, как и остальная части Республики, не знала, что Канцлер Палпатин был фактически Лордом Ситхом. Он склонял Энакина к темной стороне, и Скайуокер стал на колени перед ним, становясь Дартом Вейдером, его учеником. Как Вейдер, Энакин вел зачистку в Храме Джедаев, и путешествовал на Мустафар, чтобы убить руководство Сепаратистов, фактически прекращая Войну Клонов. Падме Амидала была со своей свитой в Сенате во время специальной сессии, в которой Канцлер Палпатин представил «доказательство» Восстания Джедаев против Сената, которое в действительности было попыткой арестовать Палпатина за его принадлежность к Ситхам. Выставив себя героем, оставшимся в живых после нападения, Палпатин сумел убедить Сенат в том, Республика нуждается в защите от этого «зла» и он мог ее предложить. Крушение надежд сопротивления в Сенате, как Падме, так и ее коллег из Делегации 2000, было то, что Палпатин объявил себя Императором, к всеобщему ликованию и тревоге Падме и Бейла Органа, бывшего с ней. Падме убедила Бейла выступить против декларации, уверенная, что время еще не пришло. Действительно, она была права, как будущее показало. Падме, предупрежденная своим мужем, держаться подальше от ее «друзей в Сенате», хорошо зная, что ей больше не быть голосом Движения Сопротивления, попросила Органу продолжить ее дело без ее ведома. Будучи под наблюдением и Энакина, и Имперской разведки, Падме знала что любая ее причастность, подвергла бы опасности усилия Органы, и его жизнь. Зная это она сказала Органе: «''Голосуйте за Палпатина. Голосуйте за Империю. Путь и Мон Мотма, голосует за него также. Будьте хорошими покорными Сенаторами. Следите за вашими манерами и опустите свои головы. И держите делая… все те вещи о которых мы не можем говорить. Все те вещи я не должна знать. Обещайте мне, Бейл.» Как умерла демократия While still Queen during the Naboo Crisis, Amidala, feeling the urgency of relief for her people, was maneuvered by Darth Sidious to vote Chancellor Valorum out of office, making room for Sidious, as Palpatine, to rally support for himself and become the leader of the Galactic Senate. Additionally, regardless of her personal feelings for Anakin Skywalker or her devotion to the Galactic Republic during her career as a senator for her people, Padmé was instrumental in Skywalker's fall and his subsequent aid in the rise of the Empire. Anakin already had the seeds of the Empire sown within him, having grandiose ideas of how to prevent the type of ill-treatment he and his mother suffered during their lives. Though Padmé expressed disapproval of his political philosophy when he expressed it to her, she did not successfully readjust his thinking. Upon the revelation of their love for each other and their subsequent secret marriage, Padmé was torn between her state duty to keep her distance and her role as wife to encourage such feelings. She nevertheless helped to foster in her husband a deep emotional bond, providing him with a forbidden relationship that he could not bear to lose, and would fight to keep at all costs. She, therefore, had unwittingly become one of the main driving factors that contributed to his transformation into a Sith Lord. Thus, in a sense of total irony, Padmé had helped to destroy the very Republic to which she had devoted her life, both by unknowingly having been manipulated into giving Palpatine the opportunity to seize power for himself, and by indirectly corrupting Skywalker as he fell to the dark side, having himself become susceptible to the subtle influence of Darth Sidious. Последние дни Именно Оби-Ван рассказал Падме правду. Немногим позже заседания Сената, он посетил Падме, как ее друг и прежний учитель Энакина. Он рассказал ей о голограмме, которую видел Кеноби, свидетельствующей о том, что именно Энакин напал на Храм Джедаев и о его переходе на сторону Ситхов. Падме отказалась верить таким заявлениям, по крайней мере внешне, и не сказала Кеноби, где был Энакин, чтобы гарантировать безопасность своего мужа. Как раз тогда Кеноби обнаружил ее истинные отношения с Энакином, и понимания ее намерения, ушел. Падме была ошеломлена. Неспособная понять ужасающую действительность, она полетела на Мустафар, чтобы удостовериться в Энакине. Без ее ведома, Оби-Ван Кеноби пробрался на борт ее корабля. Все было, как и рассказал Оби-Ван. Падме не могла поговорить с Энакином. Вскоре после уничтожения лидеров сепаратистов, Падме встретилась с Энакином, говоря со слезами, что он терзает ее сердце и пробовала убедить его перейти на Светлую сторону. В его измененном восприятии, он сделал все это, чтобы сделать лучшую Галактику для их союза, изменить коррумпированную Республику в справедливую Империю для их детей. Введенный в заблуждение мощью, Энакин даже обещал, что он сможет свергнуть Императора, и сделать галактику такой, какой захотят он с Падме. Падме была ошеломлена переменами в Энакине и сказала, что она не может идти с ним по выбранной дороге. Когда ее разгневанный муж увидел идущего от ее звездолета Оби-Вана, то пришел к худшему заключению. Энакин видел наиболее язвительное из длинной вереницы предательств — теперь его жена привела его прежнего наставника на Мустафар, чтобы тот убил его. Энакин поднял руку и поймал Падме в телекинетическое удушье. Падме начала задыхаться и жизнь начала покидать ее. Энакин отпустил захват, поскольку он столкнулся Оби-Ваном, и Падме упала. В то время как Кеноби и Скайуокер сражались в Мустафарском центре управления, С-3ПО и Р2-Д2 аккуратно отнесли ее на борт ее звездолета. Смерть Падме так никогда и не узнала, что случилось с Энакином. Она никогда не видела повреждения, нанесенные лезвием Кеноби или лавой Мустафара. После того как Оби-Ван победил Энакина (носившего теперь имя Дарта Вейдера) в поединке на лазерных мечах, мастер-джедай отвез Падме в медцентр на астероиде Полис Масса, где ждали Йода и Бейл Органа. Несмотря на ограниченный медицинский набор на борту ее судна, и полной медицинской помощи в медцентре на Полис Масса, ее жизненные силы продолжали истощаться. Там бригада врачей пробовала спасти Падме, но они обнаружили, что она умирала, «потеряв волю к жизни». В странном незнакомом помещении, как и в кошмарах Энакина, она родила близнецов — Люка и Лею Скайуокеров. Перед смертью, она сказала Оби-Вану, что в Энакине все еще есть добро. В возрасте двадцати семи лет, Падме умерла, оставив Люка и Лейю, наследство и надежду будущего. Оби-Ван Кеноби, Йода и Бейл Органа поклялись держать детей в тайне. Она так и не увидела, как юные Скайуокеры стали продолжателями дела жизни своего отца и установили в галактике торжество справедливости. Похороны Процессия с гробом Падме Амидалы тянулась по улицам Тида. В руках она держала ожерелье, подаренное маленьким мальчиком, Энакином, вскоре после отлета с Татуина. Падме Амидала, бывшая Королева и Сенатор Набу, была захоронена в Тиде. Вслед за гробом Амидалы по улицам Тида шла целая похоронная процессия, состоявшая из членов ее семьи, Королевы Апалайны, Королевского Консультативного Совета, Босса Насса, Представителя Джа-Джа Бинкса и ее служанок, которые действовали как двойники. Подвеска из дерева джапор, которую ей подарил Скайуокер в 32 ДБЯ лежала у нее в руках. Тысячи выстроились вдоль улиц Тида, чтобы отдать дань памяти замечательной женщине, которая освободила их планету от оккупации, объединила ее людей, и сражалась за демократию. Как ни странно, одним из первых решений Палпатина после формирования Империи, было объявление государственным праздником день траура по «убитой» Амидале. Ее старый друг, Сенатор Силия Шесау пыталась добиться открытого расследования смерти Амидалы, но было прекращено Палпатином, как «касающееся безопасности».Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' Смерть Падме будет преследовать Вейдера до конца жизни. Despite the supremely evil being that the Sith Lord would become, he was never able to shake himself of the emotional agony caused by his wife's passing, and the guilt of knowing he was responsible for her death. Охрана детей Вскоре после ее похорон, Люка отдали на попечение сводному брату Энакина, Оуэну Ларсу, и его жене Беру, на их ферме по добыче влаги на Татуине. Лея, тем временем, была удочерена Бейлом Органой и его женой Брейей, становясь наследницей Алдераана, Принцессой Леей Органой. Ее жизнь была зеркальным отражением жизни ее матери, Лея также служила в Сенате и сражалась за те же идеалы. Однако ее сын, Люк, последовал по стопам своего отца, став могущественным джедаем. Наследие Семье Падме и Королеве Апалайне Имперские следователи сообщили что она была убита вместе с другими Сенаторами диверсантом джедаем на Корусанте. Несмотря на традиционную поддержку Набу Верховной Власти, на Набу многие сомневалась в правдивости официального заявления, а Апайлана предоставила убежище джедаю, пережившему Приказ 66.Battlefront II Бабушка Амидалы по материнской линии, Рио Тулия, была убита Следователем Малорамом в 18 ДБЯ, который прилетел на Набу, расследуя беременность Амидалы, он смог раскрыть то, что ее ребенок не умер. Но благодаря Ферусу Олину, джедаю, эта информация умерла с вместе ним.The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo Additionally in 18 BBY, Amidala's head of security during her time as Senator of the Chommell sector, Gregar Typho, secretly began an investigation into her death, as while he served under her, he had developed an unrequited love for her. Typho discovered that Amidala had died due to trauma sustained to the throat, a fact which had been missed during her initial autopsy as there was no outward signs of injury. Typho soon discovered that Darth Vader was involved in the death of his beloved, and after luring the Dark Lord of the Sith to an abandoned location, with the bait of Jedi Knight Jax Pavan, so as to avenge the senator, Typho himself died at the hands of Amidala's former love and killer. За несколько лет до Явинской битвы младшая из племянниц Амидалы, Пооджи Наберрие, служила вместе с дочерью Падме — Леей Органа, сенатором в Имперском Сенате. Ни одна из женщин, однако, не знала о их родственных связях. Они не знали, что большой портрет их матери висел в Имперском дворце даже во времена Трауновского кризиса, спустя двадцать восемь лет после ее смерти.The Last Command 5 Амидала была кратко замечена в голограмме, проектируемой R2-D2, в то время как Люк ремонтировал его в 35 ПБЯ. R2 показал рассказ Энакина о его сне, о ее смерти при родах. До этого открытия, ни Люк, ни Лея не сознавали своей схожести с матерью, хотя они знали о «Сенаторе Амидале», которая служила в последние дни Старой Республики. Однако они не подозревали об их связях с ней.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Где-то в 36 ПБЯ Лея съездила на Набу, чтобы расказать своей бывшей коллеге, Пуджи Наберри о их родственной связи.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Позже во время Войны Роя, Люк также видел запись беседы его матери с Энакином и Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Люк наконец узнал о трагической причине смерти его матери, когда он, вместе со своей женой, Марой, и племянником, Джейсеном, просмотрел запись голограммы R2 момента, когда Энакин применил к Падме Удушье Силы на Мустафаре. В 40 ПБЯ ее внук, Джейсен Соло, перешел во временном потоке на 59 лет назад, чтобы увидеть, почему пал Энакин. Как только он понял, что Энакин пал, чтобы спасти Падме от смерти, Джейсен возвратился в будущее и был убежден, что у его причин для того, чтобы стать ситом было намного больше чем у Энакина.Bloodlines By 137 ABY, Amidala's penthouse apartment on Coruscant had been converted into a high-class restaurant going by the name the Naboo Queen. Moff Rulf Yage, his daughter, Gunn Yage, and her mother, Nyna Calixte, had a meal in the restaurant shortly after Cade Skywalker infiltrated the capital world.Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2 Personality and traits Amidala took to heart the lessons of self-sacrifice that had been taught her by her parents, and throughout her life she continued to do what was best for her people and the Republic she believed in, without thought of herself. Her sister sometimes scolded her for this attitude. She rarely gave in to personal desires, such as at a young age denying Ian Lago her affection, saying that Naboo needed her more than he did. She was compassionate, always considering other people before herself, and she stood firm in what she believed in. She was even willing to doubt the Republic in its later years, because of how far it had fallen short of its duty. It was partly because of her firm belief in democracy and her genuine care for her people that her election for Queen of Naboo was a landslide. Unable to deny her people's need, she accepted Queen Jamillia's invitation to become Senator after her two terms as queen ended. She was obviously well-loved by her people, as she still kept several privileges usually restricted to the monarch of Naboo during her time as a Senator, such as allowing her ships to be chrome-plated. Amidala matured quickly, as evidenced by her quick rise to political heights at a very young age, reaching Queen at only fourteen years of age. Though responsible, she was a strong-willed person, who continued to do what she believed to be correct and right despite those closest to her standing against her. She followed her own instincts in pleading to the Senate for help as Queen, and to return to Naboo afterwards to strike out on a limb to unite with the Gungans. She also refused heightened security, even after blatant attacks on her life during her time as senator, going so far as to cover security cameras. Though her security's fears were proven true time and again, Amidala was still loathe to leave during the vote on the Military Creation Act, and only an order from the Supreme Chancellor could make her concede. Her strong will and self-restraint were proven again when she firmly told herself and Skywalker that a relationship between them would go nowhere and would endanger both of their futures. She saw how difficult it would be, and how much it had the potential to ruin their lives, and, through it was difficult for her to accept, she attempted to force Skywalker to see it as well. However, when she believed she was about to die, she saw no harm in admitting her true feelings, believing that they could not come to pass. However, when they survived their 'execution,' she and Skywalker could no longer deny their love. Despite this she still tried to keep her relationship with Anakin a secret, even after they were married. Even then, she remained loyal as a senator to her people, and continually urged Skywalker to stay loyal to the Order, even when, at times, he wanted to refuse an order because of the long periods of time away from her. Though pained by the long separations they had to endure, Amidala kept strong for them both, knowing the great burden placed on both of their shoulders. She believed strongly in Skywalker, and when she heard of his exploits during the Clone Wars, she was enthralled, though she remained worried for his safety. Her belief in him became even more evident when she began to believe him over the Jedi Order when he told of their manipulations of him to use him as a spy for their own purposes. She was reluctant even to believe Obi-Wan, a close friend of theirs, when he told her of Anakin's dark deeds. Partly to reassure herself that what he had said was not true, she traveled to Mustafar to ask Skywalker herself. When her husband confirmed her worst nightmares, she still refused to believe that he could not come back to the light and urged him to do so. Even at her death, Amidala continued to have faith in her husband, speaking of the good still in him — though no one believed her at the time. Twenty-three years later, her son would come to share this belief, proven correct when Vader turned on his master to save his son. .]] Vehicles Padmé had four major types of vehicles that belonged to her throughout her life. Although she did use many more for special circumstances. The first one was the Naboo Royal Starship, while she was the Queen of Naboo. When she became Senator, she was given the J-type diplomatic barge, although chromed vehicles were usually reserved for Nubian royalty. However, this was destroyed by Zam Wesell in 22 BBY. Padmé borrowed a Nubian Yacht to travel to Tatooine with Anakin, and later to Geonosis. This type of vessel was used interchangeably throughout the Clone Wars with her star skiff. Skills and Talents Padmé Amidala could read, write, and speak Ithorese and Mon Calamarian just as well as Galactic Basic Standard. As a Queen, she received extensive martial training from Captain Panaka for use in self defense.Secrets of Naboo'' За кулисами * Роль Падме Амидалы сыграла Натали Портман. Portrayal The role of Padmé Amidala was played by Natalie Portman in the prequel trilogy. In her interview on the "Inside the Actors Studio" program, she admitted that, when her agent first mentioned the new Star Wars trilogy to her, she didn't know the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek. Portman also missed the first screening of The Phantom Menace, due to exams. An unknown actress played Amidala in holophotos that can be seen in Episode II deleted scenes. Voice actress Grey DeLisle portrayed Padmé in Star Wars: Clone Wars, as well as several video games. In the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' series (and film), she is voiced by Catherine Taber. Continuity Padmé's image first appeared in the Star Wars universe in the comic The Last Command 5, which was published around a year before The Phantom Menace premiered. At the time the comic was being created, the decision to cast Natalie Portman as the mother of the twins had just been made, so the authors of the comic decided to place her likeness in a portrait in the background. This has an important bearing on the dispute as to whether or not Leia ever knew what her real mother looked like. In Return of the Jedi, Leia tells Luke she remembered her real mother dying when Leia was very young, and described her as very kind, beautiful, and sad. Since Padmé dies, in Revenge of the Sith, while Leia is a newborn, it is not clear how Leia has these memories (it is speculated that Leia felt her mother's sadness through the Force; however, this is not confirmed. Leland Chee admitted that this inconsistency is not yet addressed in the Holocron continuity databaseLeland Chee on the StarWars.com Message Boards). Another speculation is that Padmé herself was Force-sensitive while pregnant with the twins. In the novelization of Revenge of the Sith, many references are made in regard to this, most notably, when Anakin and Padmé communicate with each other across the city (he from the Jedi Temple, she from her apartment). It also is possible that Leia saw a hologram or picture of some sort, such as the portrait mentioned above. It would seem that this problem is resolved, however, in the [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novelization)|junior novelization of Revenge of the Sith]], which states that the newborn Leia looked around shortly after being born, as if she wanted to memorize every detail.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novelization) In the ''Return of the Jedi'' novelization, it was said that Obi-Wan took both Leia and her mother (Padmé) to Alderaan after the birth of the twins,Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novel) while in Revenge of the Sith, Padmé dies shortly after child birth. In the [[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novel)|novelization of The Phantom Menace]], Anakin had a vision of Padmé leading an army against a dark man (Vader), foreshadowing their later conflict of morals following his betrayal of her. Неканоническое появление Падме Амидала появляется в пасхалке в первой миссии кампании вуки в Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds. Амидалу можно найти, если игрок использует коды для создания самолета или уничтожит значительную часть леса по пути на восток. После достаточно долгого пути в пустыне приземлится королевский крейсер с Квай-Гоном Джинном, Оби-Ваном Кеноби, Джа-Джа Бинксом, капитаном Панакой и другими персонажами из первого эпизода. Тогда цель миссии меняется на защиту Амидалы от группы таскенских рейдеров. Имя Хотя она и вышла замуж за Энакина Скайуокера в 22 ДБЯ, она никогда не использовала фамилию Скайуокер, чтобы уберечь Энакина от изгнания из Ордена джедаев и защитить их обоих от любой уязвимости, которые им этот брак принесёт. Появления * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / comic / novel / junior novel / video game *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * *''In Triplicate'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Only the Force'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Не-Канонические появления *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * * *''Old Wounds'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' Ссылки Внешние ссылки * Амидала на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» bg:Падме Амидала de:Padmé Amidala en:Padmé Amidala es:Padmé Amidala fr:Padmé Amidala it:Padmé Amidala ja:パドメ・アミダラ hu:Padmé Amidala nl:Padmé Amidala pl:Padmé Naberrie pt:Padmé Amidala fi:Padmé Amidala sv:Padmé Amidala Категория:Женщины Категория:Политики Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Семья Наберри